Love in the SRU A SamJules fanfic
by socialgal5
Summary: Takes place after Eagle Two. About the relationship that develops between Sam and Jules. Please REVIEW and let me know IF i should keep going!
1. After the kiss

_This is just a little drabble about Sam/Jules relationship. I'm huge fan of them as a couple and I may continue this on for longer. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue on after this. _

Jules couldn't believe that Sam, the guy she'd secretly been attracted to for months, had just kissed her. Even now, when she was tired, mad at herself, and determined to get away from everything related to work, it had come as a welcome surprise. She had quickly slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him in return.

When they broke apart, Jules looked up at Sam, completely confused. Her mind was a turmoil of thoughts and dozens of emotions were swirling around inside her.

"Now will you let me take you home?" Sam whispered, his warm breath brushing her skin gently.

"You win…" she breathed, unable to think about anything else at that moment except that he was going to drive her to her house. Sam. The guy who had just kissed her. The extremely hot, sexy guy who had just kissed her passionately.

Sam walked Jules to the truck and opened the door for the beautiful girl. She looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment and her big, brown eyes were full of something he couldn't quite make out. He wanted to, though.

In ten minutes, they got to Jules' small house and Sam parked the truck in the driveway, then walked Jules to the door. He was hoping for an invitation to come in, but he was unsure if he'd get one.

After unlocking the door, Jules turned to Sam. She wanted to ask him in, but she was a little shy. "Um…I know I'm tired, but…would you like to…" she looked into his blue eyes and saw the same feeling in them.

Suddenly, Sam had his arms around Jules and he was kissing her again; roughly this time. He kicked the door shut behind him and, at the same time, pushed off her suit jacket. He'd left his tactical vest in the car and he felt her trying to unbutton his uniform shirt. In seconds, it hit the hardwood too.

As he backed her up against the wall, she pushed him away for a moment. "Wait!" she gasped. "We have to take this slow. No more clothes coming off."

Sam smiled. He liked how old-fashioned Jules was—how traditional she was. "You win, baby. All I'll do tonight is kiss you."

Then, he saw her face soften a little. "Deal, but I could use some supper, and I know you could too."

Sam stepped back a little, his strong arms still around her. "You cook? Oh, man, I knew I kissed the right girl!" As he had hoped, she smiled and some of the stress of the day seemed to melt away.

As Sam helped Jules make some spaghetti, he thought back over all the times he'd been around her. Mostly it was at work, or at the bar after work. He remembered distinctly the time when he'd been protecting her from Penny, the poor girl who was suffering from severe Stockholm. Jules had been behind him and, even through his thick Kevlar vest, he'd felt her hand brush up against his side. She had been so close to him and had moved when he did. Then, at that very moment when Penny had aimed the shotgun at Jules, Sam knew he couldn't deny the attraction any longer. This girl stirred something inside him—something that wasn't the usual feelings he felt for a girl. In fact, Sam was usually considered the player among his friends and colleagues. It was no secret that he could get most any girl to come running at a moment's notice. Not this one, though. He had waited until she needed him, and then he'd been there for her. It felt good. This whole thing felt good.


	2. A Beautiful Morning

_This is just a little drabble about Sam/Jules relationship. I'm huge fan of them as a couple and I may continue this on for longer. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue on after this. _

After they'd both eaten a plate of spaghetti, Sam and Jules collapsed on her comfortable couch, exhausted from their long, stressful day with the Strategic Response Unit. For several minutes, they sat in comfortable silence, Sam's arm around Jules and her head resting on his chest.

"You still feelin' blue?" he asked, enjoying the feel of her long hair against his hand.

"Mmmn…"Jules breathed in deeply. "Not as much as before. You're soothing." She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of his Obsession cologne.

Sam leaned his head against the top of hers and sighed. It felt great to finally have her close to him. She had curled up in a tiny little ball on the sofa and for the first time, he'd realized how very small she seemed. She was muscular, but small.

"I could say the same thing about you, baby," Sam told her.

Jules smiled and slid her hand up his chest and rested it lightly on his other shoulder. "Maybe we could fall asleep this way. Right here," she suggested.

"If you sleep sitting up, you're going to hurt in the morning," Sam pointed at wisely.

"Fine. Then lay down and stretch out," Jules ordered him, using her strength to push him down.

Sam laughed and his blue eyes sparkled handsomely. Jules snuggled up to him again and then Sam pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"Do you really think I made the right choices today, Sam?" she whispered after a few seconds.

Sam thought for a second. "Yeah, Jules. I do." He kissed her forehead softly. "Now go to sleep."

The next morning, Sam woke up first. He and Jules were still cuddled close together and her head was tucked comfortable underneath his chin. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head tenderly. Right now, at this exact moment, she was all his. An overwhelming peace surrounded the young SRU rookie. He closed his bright blue eyes and went back to sleep.

Not too much later, Jules woke up. She could see Sam's watch and it told her that it was close to nine-thirty on Saturday morning. She looked up at him and smiled faintly. He was sound asleep, but still holding her so protectively. Cautiously, not really wanting to wake him up, Jules reached up and put her hand on the side of his face, feeling the short stubble of his four-day beard. It suited him.

Obviously, he felt her touch and woke up immediately. "Hey," he whispered softly, smiling down at her.

"Hey," she replied, smiling too.

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and for over a minute, their lips moved together in perfect harmony. Jules made a quiet noise, telling Sam that he was making her happy. He slid his hand down to her lower back and pressed her closer to him. He wanted to respect her wishes, but damn! She was a great kisser and that was making it hard on him. Really hard.


	3. Smoothies

_This is just a little drabble about Sam/Jules relationship. I'm huge fan of them as a couple and I may continue this on for longer. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue on after this. _

Once Sam and Jules were fully awake and could stop themselves from another teenage-like makeout session, they got up from the sofa and while Sam took a shower, Jules went to make some breakfast for the two of them. Her specialties were mango smoothies, but she wasn't sure if Sam would like them. Finally, she decided to try it. If he didn't like it, she could laugh over his reaction.

When he came into the kitchen, she was putting ingredients into the blender. "You're cooking again?" he laughed. "You're a regular Martha Stewart!"

"They're full of protein!" Jules insisted. "And they're my specialty. You'll love them."

"I'll bet I will." Sam walked over to Jules and put his arms around her waist. She shook him off, pretending to be irritated.

"Hmph!" Determined to get the said smoothies finished, she hit the button on the blender. Just one little problem—the lid wasn't on.

Smoothie splattered all over the kitchen and covered Sam and Jules. At least every surface had some trace of the smoothie on it.

"Turn the blender off!" Sam exclaimed, reaching for the button himself.

Jules managed to turn off the machine, and then she glanced around her kitchen, now covered with sticky protein mango smoothie. "What a mess!" she groaned, wiping some of the liquid off her face.

Sam, unable to hold it in any longer, began laughing hysterically. Jules was covered in the smoothie and she looked so distressed that he couldn't help it.

"What the hell is so funny?" she demanded to know, whirling around anxiously.

"You look so cute, covered in orange goo!" he told her, pulling her close.

"Sam!" Jules whimpered. "My kitchen is covered in smoothie! I've got to clean it up."

"In a minute," Sam whispered, leaning in towards her face.

"But I hav—her words were cut short when his lips claimed hers and she couldn't help it; she melted against him, clutching at his grey undershirt desperately. It was so easy to forget everything else when he was kissing her.

Moving slowly, Sam backed Jules up against the counter and lifted her up onto it, making it easier for him to kiss her. This was another deep, heated, full-mouth kiss. Jules hadn't ever really experienced this—it was all very new for her.

Breaking away to get some air, Sam grinned at Jules. "You're right—you're smoothies are good!"


	4. Will you be my girlfriend?

_This is just a little drabble about Sam/Jules relationship. I'm huge fan of them as a couple and I may continue this on for longer. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue on after this. _

After they had cleaned up the mess and made fresh smoothies, Jules dragged Sam to her Jeep and they drove to the hardware store so she could get supplies for some remodeling she was doing to her small, cute house.

"What do you know about remodeling?" Sam asked as they walked into the Home Depot.

"I've done a lot of reading," Jules insisted. "How hard can priming and painting some walls be?"

Sam took his hand in hers. "Baby, you can't even makes smoothies without getting it all over you. Paint won't come out as easy."

Jules punched him in the shoulder, none to gently. "That's why I volunteered you to help with the project. Now, c'mon!" She pulled him towards the rows of paint color swatches.

After spending over an hour picking out the color, getting the paint mixed, and buying all the needed materials to paint with, Sam pushed a loaded down cart out of the store, Jules' arm looped through his.

"Well, that was a successful shopping trip," she remarked, taking a deep breath and leaning her head against her shoulder.

"I think you're just trying to run me off," Sam teased. "Most guys would have run the minute they heard 'home improvement project'. You're lucky I'm still around."

Jules raised her eyebrows mysteriously and tugged at the collar of his jacket gently. "Who says I wasn't trying to run you off, rookie?"

Sam stared at her with his bright blue eyes, making her think of nothing else but that he was about to kiss her. Instead, he poked her ribs and she squealed, obviously ticklish, and made a b-line for the Jeep.

"Ticklish, huh? Oh, this is going to be fun."

When they got back to Jules' house, the purchased items were quickly unloaded and the two of them collapsed on the sofa again, trying to decide what to do for the rest of the day. Suddenly, something popped into Sam's head—something he wanted to ask Jules.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he wanted to know, looking at her intently.

Jules smiled. "Nobody's ever really asked me like that before, but yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Sam." She blushed when he pushed some hair out of her eyes and then ran his fingertips down the side of her face.

Just as he moved in to kiss her, her phone rang in her purse across the room. Sam sighed, disappointed.

"You gonna answer that?" he asked when she hesitated to get up.

"No," she replied, sliding her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his almost-white hair. "I'm going to kiss my new boyfriend instead."

Sam's blue eyes glimmered mischievously and he leaned closer to him. "Sounds good to me, Jules."

_I need ideas for what they should do for the rest of Saturday. Sunday, they'll have a negotiation to work, but for now they need something to do. PLEASE HELP ME AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!_


	5. Chef Sam!

_This is just a little drabble about Sam/Jules relationship. I'm huge fan of them as a couple and I may continue this on for longer. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue on after this. _

After returning from their shopping trip, Sam and Jules began spreading out plastic in the spare room so that Jules could began priming the walls as soon as possible. While she outlined the walls in blue masking tape, Sam sat against the opposite wall and observed carefully with an impish twinkle in his crystal blue eyes.

"Are you enjoying watching me work?" Jules asked after half an hour.

"Actually, I'm getting somewhat bored. I'll be back in a little while." The handsome guy got up and walked out of the room.

After an hour, Jules became curious as to where Sam had gone too. She wanted to make sure he hadn't left to go back to his house. Walking out into the hall, she swore she heard noise coming from the kitchen. Sam? Cooking? Not a chance!

However, on further inspection, she found him in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. "Where did you go?" she asked.

"I borrowed your Jeep and went down to the grocery store a couple blocks over. I thought I'd cook some lunch for you while you were working," Sam replied, stirring something in a pot.

"You…are…cooking?" Jules burst into laughter, unable to believe the sight before her. Sam, her Sam who was a great sniper, a pretty good negotiator, and a dynamite kiss, was standing in her kitchen with a pink apron tied around his waist and a wooden spoon in hand.

"What the hell's so funny?" he demanded to know. "You don't think I can cook?"

"No," Jules declared, still laughing. " I don't."

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the stove. "I'm going to make you taste this marinade I just made," he told her, scooping up a little spoonful and holding it against her lips.

Somewhat reluctant and scared to try Sam's cooking, Jules swallowed the sauce bravely. To her surprise, it was delicious.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed. "What can't you do?

"Live without you," he replied simply, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on her lips.


	6. I'll Never Let Go, Jules

That night, Sam took Jules to a theater downtown where the 1997 movie "Titanic" was being shown. He personally hated chick flicks, but he was willing to make an exception for Jules. She wanted to see the movie again and he decided it was worth it to make her happy.

Inside the theater, Sam held Jules' hand and guided her to some seats in the back, away from everyone else.

"Why are we sitting all the way back here?" Jules wanted to know. "We can barely see the screen!"

"Well, I might just want to make out with you during the movie, so I thought I'd sit where everyone wouldn't be watching!" Sam explained seriously.

Jules just laughed and snuggled close to him, letting him put his arm around her tenderly.

As the movie progressed, Sam laughed at Leonardo DiCaprio's dorky acting. Funny how someone who had started out with such a corny movie, had eventually become such a good actor. Now, he made movies like "The Departed" and "Blood Diamond", films which Sam and greatly enjoyed.

Hearing Jules sigh at all the cheesy, romantic lines and scenes made Sam want to kiss her, but he didn't want to distract her. Once, just when he happened to be gazing down at her, she was looked up and him and smiled faintly.

"Kiss me if you want," she whispered. That was all the encouragement he needed; he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers firmly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into him as his arms tightened around her. Before she could stop herself, the two were making out like two teenagers in the back of the movie theater.

"Ah-hem," the theater attendant cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the young couple locked in a passionate embrace as the movie rolled on. It didn't distract them in the least, so he tried again. "AH-HEM!"

That disturbed them and the broke apart, looking to see where the noise was coming from.

Jules blushed and felt heat creep up the back of her neck when she saw the theater attendant glaring at them. Sam started laughing silently and he pulled her close again, keeping in PG this time.

On impulse, he looked down at her and said, "I'll never let go, Jules. I'll never let go."

She stuck out her tongue at him and punched his arm playfully. "If you jump, I jump."

That night, Jules dropped Sam off at his place and then began driving home. She was blissfully happy—something she hadn't been in a very long time. Sure, her life had been fine the way it was, but knowing that every day you were gonna wake up to the same old routine would eventually kill you. Somehow she knew that, with Sam, things were never going to get boring or dull.


	7. Between Heartbeats

_This is just a one-shot about what I wish would happen in the next episode. I'm a huge Sam/Jules shipper. _

Sam stayed by Jules' side for hours, just waiting for her to wake up. As time passed, the team eventually dispersed until only Sarge was left, sitting in the room with Sam and Jules.

"You should get some rest," the older man told Braddock, who looked like he'd been up for forty-eight hours straight.

"I'm not leaving her side," Sam declared bitterly. "I'm going to be right here when she wakes up."

"How long have you two been dating?" Sgt. Parker wanted to know, asking the question that had been preying on his mind for about a week now.

" A month and a half," Sam admitted, hanging his head like a shamed little child. "We should have told you. I was ready, but Jules…she was afraid you'd split us up—put us on different teams. She said that we were her family…" Sam got choked up and had to wipe his eyes before he continued. " She couldn't handle the thought of being switched to one of the other teams."

"You're right, Sam, you should have told me. However, I saw how things went today—you managed to keep your cool when we needed you. If you guys can keep that professionalism while having a private relationship, then what'dya say we don't mention this to anyone higher up?"

Sarge could see the affection and admiration in Sam's eyes. He knew he'd once been like that—young and in love. He just hoped Sam wouldn't screw things up like he had.  
"Sarge, that means everything to me," Sam managed to say. "From now on, no more secrets. I promise."

Parker nodded. "Well, if it's all right with you, I'm gonna head home. Call me if anything changes. I want to know when she wakes up."

Sgt. Parker hadn't been gone thirty minutes when Jules' eyes blinked open and she looked around her. Sam, still holding her hand tightly in both of his, had fallen asleep with his head leaning over on the bed. She smiled faintly. Of course he was right here. The clock on the wall said it was after midnight, so she assumed the rest of the team had already left.

"Sam?" she whispered softly. Part of her wanted to wake him and another part just wanted to watch him sleep peacefully.

His eyes opened immediately and he looked up at her. His smile was that of a person who had just seen a miracle. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, standing up and kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm glad you're here," she told him weakly. "How am I doing?"

"The doctor was able to remove the bullet successfully, but you lost a lot of blood because it took us so long to get you off that rooftop. You'll be fine though." Sam looked down at his two hands holding her one. "Jules, I'm so sorry. I should've seen it coming! I should have protect—"

"Sam!" she cut him off, putting her finger to his lips. "We both thought it was him. You did the right thing. And you just said I'm going to be fine, so it doesn't even matter."

Sam looked up at her, his crystal blue eyes filled with adoration and care. "Do you remember earlier, when we were talking about the team being our family?"

Jules nodded. Of course she remembered. She had reached over and flicked a speck of blue paint off of his ear.

" I was just about to tell you something when we got the call." He took a deep breath. "I…I love you, Jules. No matter what happens, or what has happened, I love you more than anything in the world."

Jules smiled widely. "I love you, too, Sam."

"By the way, you were right. Sarge knows about us, and after what happened today, he isn't going to make either of us transfer," Sam explained.

"That's great news, but I think now I need to go back to sleep," Jules told him, her eyelids getting heavy and a yawn nearly splitting her face in two. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Baby, I'm gonna be with you forever. Don't you forget that." Sam kissed Jules' lips softly and then eased himself onto the bed next to her. "I'll be right here when you wake up."


	8. Coming Home

Later that day, Jules woke up again, and this time she felt much stronger. Sam was still at her side, but not lying next to her one the bed. Several members of the team had come back to check on her, so he was sitting in the chair by her side, still holding her hand tightly.

"You're looking better this morning, Jules," Sarge commented, handing Sam a cup of Tim Horton's coffee. The younger man accepted it gratefully. He was fighting sleep like a baby.

"I feel better, Sarge," she replied, smiling weakly. "I got some good rest."

"Well, you were in good hands," he remarked. "Sam looks like he's the one who got shot."

Jules smiled, but Sam winced and squeezed her hand tighter. He felt keenly the impact of the incident. He felt as though it was his fault—as though he'd failed to protect her, which wasn't true, of course.

"Has the doctor been by this morning?" Spike wanted to know, leaning against the doorframe.

"The nurse said he'd be by within the hour," Sam replied. He had paid attention every time nurses came into to change the IV or check Jules' vitals. The blood transfusion had been through a few hours ago and Sam was glad they had finally taken that away.

Not an hour later, an older man in a white lab coat came into the room. "Hello," he greeted them. "I'm Doctor Mathison. How are you doing, young lady?" he asked Jules.

"I'm feeling better," she told him. "Just sore. My side hurts when I move."

"That's the stitches and the bullet actually fractured a rib, so that's gonna be pretty painful for a while. I cleaned the wound very well, but we'll keep an eye on it and make sure it doesn't get infected."

"How long will I have to be here?" Jules inquired. She loathed hospitals with every molecule of her body.

"A couple of days at the most. Once we see how the wound's healing, then we'll decide if you need to stay longer," the doctor informed her.

Jules nodded, resting her head back against the pillow. She felt like someone had taken a baseball bat and delivered a stunning, mind-numbing blow to her back. It wasn't a comfortable sensation. The entire incident was still somewhat hazy actually. She vaguely remembered Sam figuring out that what they had seen was a decoy and then that loud, piercing shot had rung out. Jules remembered falling to the ground and lying there, unable to move or think really.

She faintly recalled hearing Sam's voice, frantic and anxious. She glanced over at him. He was discussing her condition with the doctor, but he looked like hell. His blonde hair was messy from where he'd slept on it and she could see tiny little specks of blue in it. He must have been through a lot in the last twelve hours.

What Jules really couldn't over was the barely there memory of Sam talking to her. He had been crying softly and stroking her forehead, telling her that he should have protected her. She tried to think back, but she couldn't ever remember a time when Sam, her Sam, had cried.

Two days later, Jules was released from the hospital with instructions to take it easy for at least a week. Sgt. Parker had already assured her that she would be able to take off as long as she needed to recover and Sam was on a two-week post-shooting suspension, merely as a formality, not because he had done anything wrong. It was standard procedure.

"I really don't need the wheelchair," Jules insisted as Sam pushed her to the curb, accompanied by a nurse.

"It's hospital policy, Jules," Sam told her, opening the door of her Jeep for her.

Slowly, she rose up out of the wheelchair, moving very gently. She was still sore and the fractured rib caused her some severe pain. Jules winced and clutched her side.

"You okay?" Sam exclaimed, putting his hand on her arm while the nurse watched the young couple with amusement.

"Yeah, I'm good," she assured him.

When they got to Jules' house, she saw that Sam had already brought home all the bouquets that had been sent to the hospital. A fruit basket was waiting on the dining room table.

"You brought all this stuff over?" Jules asked, walking through the door and looking around.

"Yeah. I figured it was cluttering up your hospital room, so I decided to bring it home last night. I also brought some of my clothes over here," Sam explained.

"Aww, Sam, you don't have to stay over here. I'll be fine by myself.

Sam kicked the front door shut and took Jules' face in his strong hands. "If you think I'm leaving your side for one second, you're wrong," he whispered, leaning in close.

"I love you," she whispered, her lips brushing up against his.

"Me too." Sam pressed his lips against hers and they both sighed blissfully. One of Jules' arms encircled his neck and he lightly put one hand on the good side of her waist, trying not to hurt her.


	9. Sam's Nightmares

Sam insisted that Jules go straight to bed after she took a quick shower. She lay on her stomach and let him clean and bandage the wound.

"You know, I don't think that doctor meant I had to stay in bed for a week. What if I get a blood clot and…" Jules didn't finish her sentence because she knew how worried Sam had been about her dying.

Sam taped the gauze over the wound and then gently pulled her shirt down and eased himself down beside her and gazed into her eyes. "I just wanna take care of you, Jules," he whispered softly.

She reached over and put her hand lovingly on his face. "I know you do, Sam." She carefully scooted closer to him and rested her head against his chest. "I'm glad you're here."

Once Jules was sound asleep, Sam eased out of the bed and went to take his own shower. He had spent the past three nights at the hospital and he was pretty sure that he was starting to stink. He savored the hot water that seemed to relieve some of the tension he was feeling.

Once out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. To his surprise, he found Jules doing the same thing.

"Sorry," she apologized, looking like a little kid who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I was thirsty, and you were in the shower."

Sam grinned. "It's fine. I wouldn't want you to get a blood clot and di—" he stopped himself mid-sentence, just like Jules had done earlier. He finally felt like making a joke about the shooting.

Jules came over and kissed him quickly, then headed back to the bedroom to lie down. "Put some clothes on, Braddock, and come keep me company."

Sam watched her go, a strange gleam in his eyes. She looked so damn attractive in her gym shorts and tank top. If only she wasn't wounded right now…

That night, Jules was sound asleep in her bed when she heard something coming from the spare room next door where Sam was sleeping. She sat up slowly and could hear him tossing and turning.

Slowly, she crept out into the hallway and tip-toed to his doorway. He was moaning in his sleep and mumbling something about her and the shooting.

"Sam?" she called quietly. He didn't wake up, so she walked closer to the bed. "Sam?" she called again.

This time, he awoke with a start and sat up in the bed. "No!" he gasped. "Jules, no!"

She sat down beside him and took his face in her hands. "It's all right, Sam. I'm right here, I promise."

He looked at her and ran his hands down the sides of her arms, as if trying to make sure she wasn't part of his nightmare. "You're okay?" he whispered.

"I'm right here, Sam," Jules assured him. "It was just a nightmare."

Sam ran a hand over his eyes and Jules switched the bedside light on. "You're trembling," she commented. "And you're soaking wet."

Sam's shirt was drenched in a cold sweat and he was indeed shaking. The nightmare had really scared him.

"What were you dreaming about?" Jules asked softly,

"Nothin'," Sam insisted, pulling his wet shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

"You were saying my name in your sleep, Sam," she told him. "You were obviously dreaming about something that had to do with me." She put an arm around Sam and leaned her head against his bare back.

"It was about the day you got shot. It was…worse. I—I saw the whole thing happen and I was powerless to do anything," Sam admitted.

Jules sighed. "You've gotta let this go, Sam. I'm fine. I'm healing great and we're fine—we're together. I love you and that's all you need to think about."

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes again. "I know." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Fall asleep with me?"

In just a few minutes, Sam was lying back on the pillow with Jules' head against his bare chest. She was breathing calmly and he could smell her fragrant shampoo as he stroked her long brown hair.

"Don't get any ideas, mister. I'm still wounded and I'm still traditional," Jules whispered drowsily.

" I wasn't getting any ideas," Sam told her. "But now you've put it in my head!"


	10. A nice way to wake up

When Sam woke up the next morning, he found Jules still snuggled up close to him. She was as warm as if she'd just been baked at 350 degrees for thirty minutes and he loved the feel of her long hair against his bare chest. He looked down at the demure expression on her beautiful face. He leaned down slowly and kissed her forehead gently.

Jules smiled in her sleep and stirred slightly, sliding her arm up his chest and driving him crazy. He groaned quietly and her eyelids fluttered open gracefully.

"Hey, sweetheart," Sam whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. Did you sleep okay after…"

"Yeah, I did. No more nightmares." Sam smiled at her and she leaned in close and pressed her lips against his. Gradually, his arm tightened around her good side and she gently rolled herself over on top of him and ran her fingers through his bed-mussed blonde hair.

Sam began to trail kisses down her throat and across her collar bone and she shivered in response, sighing with pleasure at the same time. "This is a great way to wake up," she breathed.

Sam laughed quietly and slid his other hand underneath her tank top and pressed her closer against him. "Just tell me if I hurt yo—"

Jules cut off his words by pressing her mouth against his and parting his lips slightly with her own. A low growl rose deep in Sam's throat and he had to resist the urge to get passionately rough with her.

Listen I'm having a really hard time thinking of what to write next. PLEASE give me some ideas.


	11. A Visit Cut Short

After a week, Jules was finally able to do some things on her own. Sam was still staying at her house and she knew that she'd never feel safe without him there again, which was something that really scared her. In fact, it downright terrified her. She'd never been so in love with someone before. She'd never felt so alone when he wasn't by her side.

Sam took care of her every need, bringing her anything she wanted from the nearby grocery store and Target. She read every celebrity gossip magazine, John Grogan's "Marley and Me", and watched over thirty movies from the nearby movie rental store.

"I'm going crazy," she announced to Sam one evening. "I have to get out of this house. Please, Sam, take me to see everyone. They're on duty tonight."

Sam, who could see that Jules was beginning to go slightly stir-crazy, kissed his girlfriend. "If that's what you want," he told her, "then that is what we'll do."

They drove into the city, Jules in the passenger seat of her Jeep while Sam was at the wheel. She wasn't allowed to drive until she weaned herself from the heavy pain meds she took at night to numb the ache in her back and side.

"It feels strange, knowing that neither of us is going back to work for another week at least," Sam remarked, holding Jules hand in his.

"I know. I want to go back to work so bad," Jules agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"You'll be back soon, baby, and so will I," Sam assured her.

When the arrived at the station, the team was mulling around, waiting for a call to come in while they worked their shift.

"Hey, look who it is!" Ed greeted them, giving Jules a big, but gentle hug.

"It's good to see you," Jules greeted him, smiling widely. Sam noticed that she seemed happier than she had in a long time.

"Sam, you're looking good. I'd say babysitting suits you."

He'd never done it before, but Sam blushed. He knew their secret was out. He couldn't hide the fact that he loved Jules more than anything in the world. He couldn't hide the fact that she meant everything to him. He couldn't hide the fact that, if he lost her, his life would be meaningless.

"Thanks," he replied, trying not to show his embarrassment.

Sarge came walking up to them. "Good you see you two back, even if you're not here to work. We sure could use you."

Jules grinned, happy at knowing that she and Sam were missed. "We decided to get out of the house for a little while," she explained. " I was getting cabin fever and Sam was getting tired of telling me to take it easy."

"You should listen to him. We want you back in prime condition, not halfway there," Ed told her.

"That's what Sam said too," Jules admitted, rolling her eyes.

"See? I'm not the only one?" Sam smiled at her, then walked away to talk to Spike and Wordy. He had learned that Jules didn't want him hovering over her all the time.

They had only been there about fifteen minutes when a call came in for Team One and everyone was gone in a rush, leaving Sam and Jules alone together.

"I guess that's as much time together as we get with them," Sam remarked.

Jules sighed. "Yeah, I was hoping they wouldn't get a call tonight. I really wanted to hang around for a while."

Before they left, Jules went to her locker to get some things she'd left. To her surprise, a plain white envelope had been slid through the crack. Holding the wound carefully, she leaned down and picked it up. Her name was written on the front in a man's handwriting.

Curious to discover what it was, Jules tore the envelope open and pulled out the sheet of white paper.

_Dear Jules, I just wanted to tell you how much I've fallen in love with you. I don't know what I did before I met you. I know all this sounds really…corny coming from me, but I have to say it and you know I'm not good with words. Dinner tonight? Love you, Sam._

Jules realized that several tears were rolling down her cheeks. Sam must've slipped this into her locker before they got called out on a mission that she got shot during.

"I was wondering if you had ever found that," Sam spoke quietly from behind her. "I dropped it in there the day that you got shot. I had forgotten about it until you said you were going to clean out your locker."

"I don't think you're corny," Jules told him. "This was sweet. Most guys wouldn't have written anything like that."

Sam took Jules in his strong arms and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. "I meant it. I mean it still. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever, Jules."

He leaned in and kissed her lips firmly, still trying to keep his arm away from her wound. Jules slid her arms up his chest slowly and seductively, then began running her fingers through his almost white hair.

"I'm helpless in your arms," Jules whispered when they broke away for air. "I have no strength when you kiss me like that."

Sam smiled devilishly. "I know. I like it when you go weak in my arms. It reminds me that something I do gives me power over your spirit."

"You've got to stop being so careful with me, though," Jules insisted. "I'm getting better and I want you to hold me like you did before…before I got shot."

"I can't do that yet, baby," Sam told her. "I love you too much to hurt you."

"If you hurt me, Sam, I'll be sure to let you know."

The two of them didn't leave the girl's locker room for a while.


	12. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

**This is just a brief note to say that I will NOT make my rating "M". I do not believe in writing things that I myself would not do in life. I may suggest things, but I will NOT be EXPLICIT! Please do NOT ask me too!**


End file.
